


Found You

by Usamisann



Series: Topaz and sapphire [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Dominance, Dubious Consent, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Large Cock, M/M, Master/Slave, Prisoner of War, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sorry Not Sorry, Stockholm Syndrome, Stomach Ache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 15:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16600604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usamisann/pseuds/Usamisann
Summary: Ganon wants Link to remove his culet?





	Found You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back !! Its just porn thoooooo :)

Face to face with the knight the Gerudo could see the faint blush across the teen’s heated face. The anger in his eyes was betrayed by the way his shoulders shook with fear.  
“Your fellow soldiers are dead” Ganon said with finality, his eyes scanning the area for any survivors.  
Link gripped the master sword tighter as he took a step back, his every action carful and precise.  
“You fought heroically! And so did your comrades” he praised lowering his blood soaked sword to hang by his side. “But I tire of your shenanigans, you know what I've come for.”  
Link said nothing. “It would do you well to remove your culet” Ganon ordered his tone absolute. 

Link whimpered fairly certain of Ganon’s intentions. 

*****************************************************************************  
Crys of pleasure echoed across Hyrule field. Ganon had not expected the boy to be so docile, his body lax and easy to shift.  
Link’s legs were spread wide, hiked on Ganon's immense shoulders. The position had the teen almost folded in two as the Gerudo speared the little Hylian on his engorged cock ,the teen crying out loudly at the brutal stabs to his gut.  
The Hylian armour the knight had sported had been flimsy at best. It had been all to easy to remove the boys culet. Once taken away, he had ripped through the chainmail with his bare hands. It had been an effortless obstacle. 

And the boy had LET him do it. 

Ganon groaned low in his throat watching the hero’s small drooling cock flop helplessly between his milky thighs ,as he pummeled him.

The Hero had wanted this.

Link wailed into the sky, fists too busy gripping the grass for leverage to pay attention to his aching need.  
“How does it feel to milk my cock”? Ganon groaned into his ear. The Gerudo slowed down to prod into the succulent rear below him. He wanted to give the knight a chance to understand him “Touch yourself for me “ Ganon continued placing a hand under the knights back to steady him.  
The smaller bit his lips, his hazy blue eyes focused up at his captor. His small but strong hands slowly reaching up to relieve his aching length.

Oh how he longed to see what the boy would look like sporting Topaz jewelry instead of armour. 

“That’s a good boy” Ganon cooed  
as he watched the teen cry out. Link’s watering eyes spilled out onto the already damp grass. He stroked his swollen member in time with the Gerudo thrusts , legs swinging helplessly over his subduer.  
“Ugh nu-uh” Link uttered, pleasure and guilt clouding his mind as he began to reach the peak of no return.  
A vicious jab caused the teen to jut out his chest . A long drawn out wail erupted from his swollen pink lips-signalling the mute hero’s climax. Grinning, Gan watched as the Hero of Hyrule fired his thick load right into his own flushed face. 

He looked delectable

Unable to keep himself in check anymore. Ganon grabbed under the Hylian’s knees , pushing them towards his shoulders pinning the boy’s legs up. Link whined loudly kicking his feet as Ganon’s cock delved deeper into him.  
Link was sure he’d never walk again.

The king was picking up the pace again Fucking the boy’s bent body, relishing in the Hylian’s cum stained face. The fallen Hero had now abandoned the hold on his length to grab at his belly. The abuse to his prostate making him cry out to the heavens 

Ganon moaned ,mouth a gap as he watched his cock impale the Hylian over and over again. he was mesmerized by the boy’s pink puffy hole. How it had managed to stretch to accommodate his large girth was beyond his knowledge.  
The Evil King chuckled. “I plan to fill your hole every night “ he admitted. “That is a fate you won’t escape” 

Link shrieked , his cock suddenly spurting two shots of thick cum across his already messy face. And The Evil King lost it. He roared impaling the boy to the ground in one hard unforgiving thrust filling his rectum with a notably large amount of seed. Link sobbed, cum lidded lashes just barley allowing him to watch his belly swell. 

He was as full as he’d ever been.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what my life is anymore. But the Gan/Link shit calls my name.....  
> Leave a comment :)
> 
> Wait! Can you even remove the culet from armour?! Oh lord .


End file.
